Phillip Rahner
Basic Information Phillip Rahner ( 4203 - 4274 ) was born a son of a wealthy Narikatonose Businessman Wilhelm Rahner and homemaker Anneli Klostermann. He was the leader of the NLP from late 4244 to 4245 until he merged the party with the Thallerist Iron Ring. Early Life Rahner grew up in a life of wealth and luxury but was also quite independent. From a young age, Rahner was keenly interested in politics and his father's business. He attended a private school in Merenburg and graduated in 4217. He then attended the Bundesuniversitat in Merenburg where he met his future friend and political ally Gunther Weingartner.. After Rahner graduated, he set up his own business with support from his father. Eventually, the business became profitable and Rahner began to expand it. By 4230, Rahner was one of the wealthiest men in Merenburg, surpassing the wealth of his father. In 4238, Rahner and Weingartner founded the NLP and he left his company to be managed by his father. When his father died in 4258, his cousins Karl and Daniel took over management. Political Career Rahner entered the Bundestag for the first time in the 4239 elections. For most of his tenure, he remained quiet and allowed Weingartner to make most decisions. Rahner also expressed support for a referendum on the monarchy. Rahner was known as a strong supporter of the Thallerist Parties. Weingartner's Shooting When Weingartner was shot, Rahner took control of the party as acting leader. When Weingartner died, Rahner took formal leadership. From this point onwards, Rahner shifted the party to an extremely pro-Thallerist platform advocating for support of a restoration of the Reich. Joining the Thallerists In 4245, Rahner joined the Thallerists following a merger. He became the minister of Internal Affairs under the Thaller Government. He continued his political career from within the many renditions of the Thallerist Parties and was often the spokesman for Foreign Affairs for the party. He remained a strong Thallerist Supporter throughout his life and was one of the members of the Bundestag who passed constitutional changes to make Marlon VI the Kaiser. He served as foreign minister during this time but retired soon after with almost 30 years in politics and his lifelong goal to see a Thaller on the Throne complete. Later Life and Death Rahner returned to run his business for several years until completely retiring from working life. His sons Freidrich and Jens took over the business. On the 15th of November 4274, Rahner passed away due to complications from pneumonia. During his final years, he was known to be very content with his achievements in life and when asked in a 4271 interview said "My work is done, it is time for the next generations to take up the torch". Legacy Rahner is fondly remembered by Thallerist Supporters for his work to restore the monarchy. Former NLP voters have mixed views saying that he compromised the party and made it a puppet of the Thallerists while others fondly remember his role in market liberalisation.